The New Recruit
by Digifan316
Summary: With our favoret officers short a car, the department gets a new recruit unknowingly. Yes, this is a sequal. Will put in more detail as to the fate of what was suposed to be the next story in the next chapter.


"WHADD YA MEAN YA CAN'T FIX IT!" Natsumi yelled at her partner, who was normally good at this stuff. "Ya build that car outta the parts of my old bike and that junker I bought and you even supped up the Honda, so why can't ya fix it now!"

"That chase did more of a number than any one I can previously remember." Miyuki said to her partner. "Despite how good I am, I'm not that much of a professional and even if I were, I can tell that I'm going to need a brand new engine and that will take awhile." She looked at the engine with the same look a child has when her favorite toy was broken. Natsumi just looked dumb struck and wondered how they're going to do their jobs now. Just then, they heard somebody clear their throat. Startled, they turn around and saw their chief with a smile on his face.

"Ladies, I see you are short one car." The man stated to which the women of the Bokino Police Department just nodded. "Well, lucky for you when you called in your blown engine I called an old friend of mine who happened to be taking care of somebody's car and both he and the owner were happy to let us borrow it for a while."

"Oh?" Both women said in unison.

"Follow me please." The chief said as both women followed him to the parking lot where the various men and women of the department were looking their borrowed car over.

"You don't see many cars like that anymore." One officer commented in amazement.

"And in new condition too, complete with a new engine." Another replied in the same manner.

"And the front bumper almost looks like it was smiling at us." A third officer replied. This really got the duo's attention.

"One side! Commin' through!" Natsumi shouted as she shoved people out of the way so she and Miyuki can see… a white 1963 VW beetle with a grey retractable roof, red, white, and blue racing stripes, and the number 53 on the hood, back, and sides. "What the hell is this chief!"

"This is your new ride. Soun, my friend in Nerima, called it Herbie." The Chief replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, well that's a cute name for such a little car." Aoi commented with a smile.

"It doesn't look too bad." Yoriko said with the same type of smile. The two cops who needed a new car just were bewildered.

'How are we gonna catch anybody in this!' They both depressingly thought.

"Ladies, this car now has a police radio in it." The chief stated in a stern manner. "The hook up is temporary, seeing as we are just borrowing this, so be careful. You are to move out now. Is that understood?" The two cops snapped out of it and saluted the man.

"SIR, YES SIR!" They both said ready to move out.

"Can ya believe this?" Natsumi said slightly peeved. "How are we gonna catch crooks in this thing? And whose joke was it to make it look like a racer?"

"Now I know this doesn't look like much Natsumi," Miyuki said with some optimism, "but I'm sure we can still do our best."

"In this ju--" But before Natsumi can say anything, the police radio came on.

"All units! All units! Engage in high speed pursuit! Suspects in a red 2003 Ford Mustang are driving at dangerous speeds! They have been involved in a bank robbery and are considered armed and dangerous! I repeat…"

"We're on it!" Miyuki said as she shouted into the radio.

"WHAT!" Natsumi said shocked.

"You heard me, we're on it!" Miyuki said as she put the temp siren on top of Herbie.

"But in this rust bucket Miyuki!" Natsumi replied with shock and surprise in both her face and voice. "This thing, even with a new looking engine, looks like it can't get more than 30…"

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH

"…MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WOHA!"

Herbie then popped a wheelie and went at top speed.

"Wow! I should've known you'd have gotten all the horse power out of it Miyuki!" Natsumi said impressed.

"What! But I'm n--" Miyuki however was interrupted when she saw the identified vehicle right in front of them. "There they are! Let's go!" Just then however, the car came to a halt. Thankfully, so did Herbie.

"Nice stopping!" Natsumi said, not noticing Miyuki's look of 'How'd I do that?' "There they go!" She said seeing two of the crooks leaving. "Let's get them!"

"Right!" Miyuki said as she got out in hot footed pursuit. However, what they failed to notice was a third person in the car making his way to the steering wheel and driving off.

'Hey, wait a minute!' Herbie thought as he peeled off after the driver.

"HA! Brilliant! I meet them on the other side of the ally, and the cops don't have enough time to get to their car and catch… UP?" The driver got the shock of his life when he saw the cops' car speeding towards him with nobody in it.

"But… but… they're both after my friends, I saw them!" He looked again and swore that the little bug looked angry, but that's impossible, right? Right!

(In the name of the Bokino Police Department, pull over immediately!) Herbie determinately beeped.

"THAT CAR IS HAUNTED!" The crook shouted as he put the peddle to the metal and turned on a street corner, with a determined Herbie trying to stop him.

"GOTCHA!" Natsumi yelled as she tackled one crook and Miyuki tossed her set of handcuffs to trip the other. "Nice one." She said encouragingly.

"Thanks." Miyuki said sweetly. However, they then heard the Mustang quickly approach them, as well as Herbie… and they both saw the look of determination on his 'face.'

"Isn't that our car!" Natsumi said shocked. "And it looks… focused!"

"Yeah… but that shouldn't be!" Miyuki said. "Cars can't have facial expressions!" Then they heard the mustang spin out because he was trying to stop before crashing into a traffic jam. He then got out and saw he couldn't go on further ahead due to the traffic mess, and when he saw Herbie he stopped in his tracks.

(You're under arrest! Surrender now and nobody gets hurt!) Herbie beeped with that same determined look. 'I feel just like a real cop!' The little car couldn't help thinking.

"Did that… but…."

"Yes Miyuki… it beeped with nobody in it!"

Herbie then turned his front and back wheels in opposite directions, and whenever the guy went left, he slid left, and when he went right, he slid right.

"Nuts to this!" The crook said as he tried to make a break for it…

SQUIRT

…only to have Herbie squirt oil in front of him…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH

…causing him to slip up.

(Just because I only beep doesn't mean you can't listen to me! Jeez.) Herbie beeped. He then turned around to face a bewildered Natsumi and Miyuki, and then he bent his two front wheels and, as best as a car can do, bowed by lifting his back end all while smiling.

(Konichiwa. Watashi-wana Herbie-dai sanu… I think.) The girls' reply to Herbie's attempt at beeping Japanese resulted in the both of them fainting right on the spot. (I keep forgetting people aren't used to me yet.) Herbie beeped with a devilish smile.

"And we're telling you, it's alive!" Natsumi shouted to her colleagues.

"Aren't you the skeptic?" One male officer said flatly.

"Not since she saw that naked female ghost in the tunnel." Aoi commented. "If it were alive though, it'd be like keeping a pet… or would that be a brother?"

"HOLY COW!" Yoriko shouted with glee. "I did some checking and it turns out you girls DO have a racer! The Jim Douglas special!"

"That IS a racer!" Natsumi said dumb founded.

"Well, that explains the speed." Miyuki replied with a smile.

"But that doesn't mean that it's alive." The captain commented while looking calm. Just then…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

"IT GOT MY PANTS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After hearing the commotion outside, the officers decided to look and they saw something they shouldn't… their newest temp car chasing somebody while moving his trunk up and down with an 'I'm gonna get ya' look.

"I WON'T PEAK IN THE LOCKER ROOMS AGAIN! I WON'T! STOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!"

(Wanka wanka wanka wanka wanka wanka….) Herbie beeped as he moved his trunk up and down as if he were a certain video game icon while on the trail of the now pants-less peeper.

"Heh. That's a good impression." Natsumi said.

"Sounded dead on to…" However, Miyuki didn't finish because it dawned on them that they understood the beeps. Then they saw the perpetrator leave like there's no tomorrow and Herbie spitting the pants out.

(And don't come back!) Herbie beeped with a smile of victory. He then turned around and saw all the officers of the Bokino traffic department looking at him. (Uh… Konobawa? Heheheh…) He replied with an embarrassed grin. To which all the officers, save for the two that drove him, fainted. (Doesn't ANYBODY here believe in magic anymore?)


End file.
